Happiness
by UmCustom
Summary: As Hermione and Draco return to Hogwarts as head girl and head boy, their encounter allows them to get closer. Can their relationship grow, despite prejudice? And what happens when they get a glimpse of their possible future? Slow burn Dramione. No Ron-bashing. Hinny, Buna, alive Fred, eighth year. Frequently Updated!
1. 1: After the War

**A/n: this is my first story and I would appreciate a read. I tried to make it as cute yet realistic as it could be. Review if I forgot anything!**

 **Summary**

 **Hermione has her path set out for her: Return to Hogwarts for her final year, pass her Newts with a perfect score, and change the wizarding world for the better.**

 **Draco has it all planned out as well: Go back to Hogwarts, try not to get attacked or die, and work privately as a potioneer.**

 **Set in their 8th year, Draco and Hermione are assigned the posts of head girl and head boy in order to influence change in both the way the world views reformed ex-death-eaters and blood status discrimination.**

 **The war did not pass without having its effects, and the two former enemies discover what exactly they can do for each other, ultimately helping themselves.**

 **A/n: most deaths have occurred, other than Fred cause Fred's death is the one I will never be able to accept.**

 **Head boy Draco**

 **Head girl Hermione**

 **A/N: no Ron bashing because Ron is a great person, but like how Harry x Hermione should not exist, neither should Ron x Hermione. The golden trio should not be Ron and Hermione and the third wheel. (My beliefs, lel).**

* * *

"The pain of war cannot exceed the woe of aftermath."

Led Zeppelin

* * *

Chapter 1: After the War

Hermione was back from her one week of vacation. She spent it looking for her parents in Australia, but upon not being able to find them, she cursed at her own abilities and handiwork. Devastated and slightly annoyed, she returned to the Burrow to spend her last few days before returning to Hogwarts.

Most of her break beforehand couldn't even be considered a break due to its busy nature. From courtrooms, to public showings, to rebuilding efforts, Hermione spent the weeks after the war using all her energy up. She stayed with the Weasleys and passed out each and every night with two swings of dreamless sleep potion and a handful of exhaustion.

During these last few days, Hermione spent it mentally preparing herself to return. She knew it would be bittersweet, returning to the home she loved, yet to the place where so many people had died. She wanted to keep her existence inconspicuous, yet it never was, due to the fact that she was friends with Harry.

As for the golden trio, they spent every waking hour by each other's side, laughing and talking. Ron and Harry had enlisted in an Auror training program, which started around the same time Hogwarts did. These were the few days before they split up, and they spent it in each other's company making promises. Promises to write each other at least once a week. Promises to keep their values and morals. Promises to bring more good.

"Don't forget about me you guys..." Hermione said, all this talk gave her a weakened tone, yet she still smiled.

Harry laughed, "Hermione, are you insane?! We are here because of you. We love you."

Hermione lost her composure. It felt as though she were in shock. The love and friendship they shared was suddenly put into a larger perspective and it overwhelmed her. She dove at them, enveloping both Harry and Ron in a hug, Mrs. Weasley style. She squeezed until she thought she would suffocate them. As soon as Ron could breathe, he whispered "We are always gonna be the golden trio," causing the unit to break out into giggles. Baby Teddy, in his little golden crib, started to join them, squealing with joy at the sound of their laughter.

* * *

There was only one day left before the Hogwarts Express arrived. That day, seemed to be the toughest out of the entire summer. It was because she devised a mutual agreement to stay friends with Ron, best friends but nothing more. It was his idea in the first place, but Hermione had been thinking about it for the longest time.

They were sitting in Harry and Ron's bedroom when Ron said he didn't want their relationship to go further. Hermione didn't immediately start crying like Ron expected her to.

Instead, she explained her lack of distress, "I love you, Ron, I do. But you're right. I can't marry you and start a different type of relationship or life. Not after all these years and not after all these memories. In a way, it's because I love you too much."

Her conclusion made complete sense to Ron, and there was only one thing he could say back to her, "I love you too Hermione." Ron shifted closer to Hermione and hugged her. They stayed like that for what felt like an hour as Hermione began to silently weep. Finally breaking apart, she looked at Ron and she could see that his eyes were red and watery. He gave her a smile and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. Hermione responded with a similar smile. It was still a break-up and it still hurt.

She spent the rest of the day going shopping with Ginny for their return to Hogwarts. They had to disguise themselves of course, and with a dark colored scarf and some large sunglasses and heels, the two girls were ready. They walked out snickering at each other and began to strut down the streets of Diagon Alley. While picking out a new set of bookmarks, her eye caught that of an owl's, on the windowsill. Hermione walked to it with curiosity and took the letter for four knuts.

The seal was easily recognizable, Hogwarts. She opened it up and skimmed the contents. Ginny found her and peered over her shoulder. After finishing reading, Hermione sighed and pinched her temples.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, after failing to read it herself before Hermione put it down.

Hermione sighed again and replied "So much for keeping it low key at Hogwarts... I'm head girl."

"Well, that's not that bad..." Ginny began until she was interrupted with a hand up.

"Draco Malfoy is head boy, and there are a whole bunch of other technicalities. For example, extra rounds. I'll lose valuable time! We also have to be all buddy buddy, McGonagall wants us to set an example. The worst part, we share a common room." Hermione put her heads in her hands and groaned softly.

Ginny looked up with pity, after contemplating what it meant, and asked "drinks?"

With a quick nod, Hermione got up. In a new and desperate rush, she bought the bookmarks and flooed back home to change into something more bar worthy. She walked out in some leggings and loose cotton robes. It wasn't an actual outing anyway. Ginny wore something similar, but with a knee length skirt.

They both stepped into the floo, one by one, saying "The Three Broomsticks," as clearly as they could in the frenzy. In the moment, they stepped into Madame Rosmerta's bar, in the war section. That was one the few places in the Wizarding World where people involved in the war would not have to deal with the paparazzi or obsessive fans or haters.

The bar was moderately filled, and Ginny ordered them both some butterbeer and two vodka shots each. That was enough to make Hermione quite tipsy and Ginny black-out drunk. Stumbling off the chair she grabbed her charmed galleon from her pocket and told Harry to pick Ginny up and bring her a book.

The bar began to clear out and Hermione felt herself sobering up. Ten minutes later, Harry arrived with her new book on Auror history.

Looking at Hermione, Harry noticed her uneasy demeanor. She was drunk, unlikely of her to be, especially in the company of Ginny. "Are you sure you don't wanna come back?" He asked.

"Nahhhhh, Harry I'm going to stay here happy and drunk for a while."

Something was wrong, clearly wrong. Hermione never acted like that, and Harry would find out why.

"What's wrong Hermione," he asked more directly. Before she could say that it was nothing he put his hand up the way Hermione would and gave her a little glare.

"Haaaaaaarry..." Hermione wailed, but when his glare didn't cease she confided. "I'm the head girl this year. Aaaaaaaaand," she cut it before he could congratulate her, "I wanted to keep my attendance normal. Back to normal. And the worst part? I'm rooming with Draco Malfoy!" She sniffed dramatically before she continued, "Cause, cause you knooooow, he's head boy." She threw the letter at his feet, and Harry caught it with ease. Hermione noticed and began giggling. "You, Harry, were not supposed to catch that!" She banged her hands against the bar stand and with sarcasm said: "But yooooou are a seeker Harry…" She then lost her train of thought and drowned down two more shots.

Just like Ginny, Harry's face morphed into pity after he read the letter. Then it morphed into enthusiasm, as he explained, "you know, Draco isn't so bad, pick some fun Hermione!"

Hermione gasped with a dramatic "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?! Is this reeeeeeally Harry?!"

Harry tilted his head and happily sighed. "Be happy and drunk Hermione."

Hermione then laughed, "sure, whaaaaaaaaaatever. Harry, take Ginny home, she might vomit soon."

As soon as Harry left, Hermione began reading to get rid of her boredom. That didn't last long for she couldn't focus and she ordered more drinks, eyeing her setting. There were only two boys from Hufflepuff she recognized in a corner making out and three mourning parents in a booth drinking away their sorrows. There was another booth in the far left corner, but she couldn't see them. They looked like they were asleep.

Few more drinks later and she couldn't read at all. She began swinging her head to the song that was playing. Then a haggard and hooded figure walked in, with dark grey eyebrows, pointed features, pale blonde hair, and the most magnificent silver orbs.

As soon as he walked in Hermione knew she should probably leave. Closing the book, she wasn't able to get away in time before the man walked up right next to her. She turned around trying to hide her face as he took a seat one away from her. Still facing the other way, she ordered another vodka on the rocks and shot it down in one gulp.

Then came a tired drawl, "impressive Granger."

She glared into his pools of melted silver but soon gave up as she saw no point. " I'll take that as a civilized remark Malfoy," she replied, "and how is my new roommate doing?"

It was Draco's time to glare, yet it was softer than usual, and perhaps he wasn't a glaring at all. He gestured over to her empty glasses and answered "just as well as you are." With a smirk, added on, "maybe even worse."

"Oi mate! This booth is clean!" A familiar face shouted at Draco. The face the voice belonged to was Blaise Zabini. Oh great, Hermione thought, more Slytherins. Draco picked up the three drinks and walked over to his friend, who was also joined by Theodore Nott. With another groan, Hermione ordered some water. She probably should sober up before trying to use the floo.


	2. NOTICE (will be taken down)

Hey guys,

Author here.

Few changes:

\- My name is now Custom Made.

\- I missed this week's update because of school deadlines.

\- I need recommendations for better story names.

\- There will be a double update soon.

\- I finally finished my story out line.

\- I am so so so glad some of you guys decided to read this story.

\- Some changes were made to chapter one.

\- This story is probably better read on a phone or a tablet.

\- Sorry if you guys were expecting an update, I promise I'll do a DOUBLE update, maybe even a triple one.

\- I read ALL reviews.

\- AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!!!


End file.
